User blog:Commander Marko/Singed, The Mad Chemist (Rework Revisited!)
Revisit Well, I foresaw that people would say no, I want to fart like an idiot everywhere!? and, that kinda made me mad. The old new (O_o) kit didn't have a lot of synergy, so I thought I'd make some changes, er... wait, bigger changes to that kit. Hopefully, he will have a good kit synergy without being a bully monster, and plainly an douchebag. Curse you, Proxy Singed!!! Champion Abilities Singed is a master of brewing, increasing the effects and duration of all potions by 10%. (This includes potions and elixirs bought from the shop) }} Singed hurls his flask at a target 325-radius area, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Additionally, Explosive Flask gains a bonus effect depending on which Potion Singed will consume through Brewing Time. Rejuvenation Potion: Explosive Flask heals Singed heals for a percentage of the damage dealt, additionally refunding the mana cost. Insanity Potion: Explosive Flask will stun targets hit for a short duration. Molotov Cocktail: Explosive flask sets targets hit on fire, dealing 25% increased damage, slowing enemies hit by 60% for 0.25 seconds and dealing magic damage over 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=650 }} Singed reduces the cooldown of this ability by 4 seconds whenever he consumes a Potion via Explosive Flask. Additionally, Singed may hold up to 2 potions at a time, with each potion's effects lasting for up to 7 seconds. If there are 2 potion charges at the time, casting this spell will cause the potion to switch, affecting the next Explosive Flask Singed casts. When first activated, Singed may choose one of three potions that flash in the following order: Rejuvenation, then Insanity, then Molotov Cocktail (this cycle repeats itself). Upon activating the ability again, Singed chooses the current potion, gaining a stack of the chosen potion after a 1 second channel-time. Singed may have up to two different potions available, consuming the oldest one for an added effect on his Explosive Flask. The bonuses are lost if a stack is consumed. |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana }} }} }} }} }} Singed flings target enemy champion, placing them behind him and dealing physical damage. |leveling= |cooldown=14 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=125 }} Singed's massive cask is leaking, leaving a trail of poison behind, which deals magic damage to enemy champions coming within 20-units near it over 4 seconds. If this ability is on cooldown, the passive is deactivated. leveling= }} Singed launches his giant cask at target 400-radius location, applying the same damage-over-time effect to all enemy units hit. Enemies in the center of the blast are knocked up for 0.5 seconds. Note that the passive can only be applied to enemy champions and neutral monsters, the active applies the debuff to any enemy unit that is hit (including enemy minions, pets, neutral monsters and enemy champions). |cooldown=60 |cost=100 |costtype= Mana |range=1250 }} }} Change Log Conclusion I hope you like the changes I made. His 'Signature move' is now a part of his R, dealing damage to only enemy champions, and neutral monsters (not mentioned in the tooltip). Well, give me feedback that doesn't include what I mentioned at the start of a blog. Many thanks for taking a look at this 'again'. Marko, out! Category:Custom champions